Los siete
by Kao no nai tsuki
Summary: La banda de los siete guerreros, siete hermanos…Soberbia, gula, pereza, lujuria, avaricia, ira y envidia. Son mi equipo y lo único que espero de ellos es lealtad absoluta, la traición está prohibida…
1. Prólogo

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, autora de: "InuYasha: Un cuento feudal de hadas"

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo:<strong>

Incumplimiento voluntario de aquello que todos, o la mayoría, de los seres humanos entendemos como "algo bueno"; Son enumerados como siete todos aquellos "pecados" que dan lugar a todos los vicios del hombre y destruyen la vida, teniendo como principal castigo el sufrimiento eterno.

Soberbia, gula, pereza, lujuria, avaricia, ira y envidia, no necesariamente en ese orden, los tan sobrevalorados vicios capitales. Se dice que en cada ente existente sobre este complicado mundo predomina con más fuerza uno de _los siete_ mientras que el resto permanece sumiso ante el más poderoso.

Aunque claro, está por demás decir que se entiende por aquellas _entes pecadoras _a nosotros, los impenitentes; los que matamos y robamos sin tocarnos el corazón; porque en ninguna persona digna y de buen nombre podría caber _jamás _ni la más mínima suposición de que alguna vez en su vida se dejó seducir por los vicios terrenales cuando son ellos quienes, en lo personal, dan más asco.

Navegando las aguas con su bandera de buenos señores; alimentando su egocentrismo con riquezas y bellas mujeres para saciarse, sólo preocupándose por comer y dormir mientras mandan a otros a asesinar a aquellos que tienen mucho más que ellos, curioso, un simple ejemplo me bastó para que salieran a relucir todos aquellos vicios por los que a mí y a mis hermanos nos señalan.

Nadie queda descartado a la hora de caer, tanto hay monjes y sacerdotisas como hay violadores y envidiosas; sí existen formas de no caer, dicen los sabios, pero yo no las sé y siendo sincero no me interesan; el arrepentimiento es para los mediocres…

− ¿En qué tanto piensas?, ¿Hermano mayor? – Escucho la voz de uno de mis hermanos y dirijo mi mirada hacia dónde se encuentra el dueño de esa voz.

Observo fugazmente a mi hermano Renkotsu, quien es quien me ha llamado, lo noto curioso por mi respuesta; dirijo mi mirada hacia el resto de mis hermanos, todos somos tan diferentes y tan poderosos cada quien a nuestra manera; sonrío fugazmente –En nada, hermano− contesto con desgana redirigiendo mi mirada hacia él.

Todos nos encontramos alrededor de una fogata que nos provee de calor para pasar la noche, por la mañana tendremos que cumplir uno más de los encargos que uno de tantos _señores feudales _que solicitan nuestros servicios, hacemos el trabajo sucio de asesinar por _ira_ a aquellos quienes los terratenientes nos indican por_ envidia…_

−Entonces es mejor dormir, debemos madrugar para sorprender a nuestra víctima− comentó Renkotsu estirando sus piernas en el suelo y reposando su cabeza sobre un almohadón que improvisó con hojas de un arbusto, yo decido darles ese permiso a los demás con un leve movimiento de cabeza, ellos entienden mi gesto y se preparan para dormir.

−Bah, pero que fastidio…- bufó otro de mis hermanos dejando notar su desgana, Jakotsu, uno de los hombres más sádicos que he conocido, también el más leal y confiable

−Piensa mejor en todo lo que podríamos sacar de esto, hermano; dinero, _mujeres_ – comentó con énfasis nuestro hermano Mukotsu mientras acomodaba a su lado la caja de madera donde se encuentran todos los diferentes y mortíferos venenos que utiliza para acabar con sus adversarios -¿No es así?, ¿Hermano Ginkotsu?- preguntó el hombre de baja estatura al hombre metálico que se encuentra a su izquierda, este le responde con su habitual "Sí, sí, sí, sí"

−Mhm a mi no me interesa nada de eso− vuelve a quejarse Jakotsu mientras se acuesta sobre el árido suelo y deja reposar el peso de su cabeza sobre su mano derecha

−¿Tú qué opinas Suikotsu? – volvió a preguntar Mukotsu a nuestro sexto hermano, todo parece indicar que no tiene ánimos de darse por vencido

El moreno que se encontraba con su mirada perdida en la fogata observó de manera fugaz a Mukotsu, no le contestó, simplemente se acostó dándole la espalda; todo en completo silencio.

El único sin ánimos de dormir es Kyokotsu, quien devora vorazmente un enorme jabalí que ha cazado para apaciguar su demencial apetito.

Redirijo mi mirada hacia el fuego que poco a poco va perdiendo fuerza haciéndose cada vez más pequeño, decido no tomarle más importancia y recuesto mi cuerpo en el suelo.

−No trasnochen− les ordeno a mis hermanos que continúan despiertos y cierro los ojos de manera pesada

_La banda de los siete guerreros, siete hermanos… cada uno representando un pecado capital diferente; Son mi equipo y lo único que espero de ellos es lealtad absoluta, la traición está prohibida…_

* * *

><p>He aquí el prólogo de mi nueva historia, cada capítulo tratará por separado a cada uno de los siete guerreros, explicando de la mejor manera posible por qué a cada uno lo representa un pecado capital diferente, disfruten esta pequeña introducción y pronto podrán leer el primer capítulo, les prometo que no se sentirán decepcionados<p>

P.d. Para la linda chica que me había pedido un one-shot de Suikotsu x Kikyo; ya me encuentro trabajando en él, me encanta esa pareja pero sinceramente no la tengo muy bien estudiada pero prometo hacer lo mejor posible


	2. Poder oscuro

**La gula...**

Fue un camino largo y el grupo de siete guerreros se dispusieron a descansar; el más grande de ellos, en tamaño, de nombre Kyokotsu atrapó a un youkai mucho más pequeño que él, dos mordiscos, fue lo único que necesitó para devorar por completo a su presa. Hambriento de más, cazó rápidamente a otro demonio de tamaño grande, más no como él, y se le abalanzó con una mordida en carne viva, un grito desgarrador, fue lo último que se escuchó de aquel infeliz demonio…

Siempre hambriento, siempre deseoso de la carne y la sangre, queriendo devorarlo todo y a todas horas, su apetito no tenía final. No se saciaba nunca.

Será eternamente conocido por su enorme tamaño sólo comparado con su apetito, el siempre ávido Kyokotsu…

_..Darse el gusto de disfrutar de la comida por el simple placer que este provoca, sin importar si es más de lo necesario; esto es lo que comúnmente se entiende por gula. Para mí es diferente, no sólo es comer hasta hartarse y aún así continuar comiendo, es comerse todo el universo, en todos los sentidos; es mi búsqueda incansable de aquello que con este mundo lleno de simples mortales no se puede saciar, el poder._

_La única manera de lograr e imponer el respeto, ser grande y los demás diminutos; ¿qué hacer si se oponen a ti?, fácil, devorarlos…_

—Ag, Kyokotsu deja de ser tan asqueroso cuando comes, me repugnas— se quejó un hombre de piel morena, marcas color verde en su rostro y cabello oscuro.

El ogro de gran tamaño que continuaba devorando a su presa dirigió fugazmente su mirada hacia el hombre que le reclamaba, aún con sangre oscura y viscosa brotando de sus feroces colmillos dejó caer el cuerpo muerto de su víctima y encaró a su hermano.

—Tal vez si te como a ti no te parezca tan repulsivo, hermano Suikotsu— se defendió el ogro dejando caer la oscura sangre de su boca al suelo

—Me gustaría ver que siquiera lo intentaras— alegó Suikotsu dejando a la vista sus filosas y poderosas garras metálicas —Una sola mano que me pongas encima y te rebanaré como a un jabalí—

Ambos hermanos se miraron de manera fija y furiosa, encontrándose a la defensiva, fue entonces que un hombre de estatura un poco baja, piel morena y larga cabellera trenzada se colocó frente a los dos de manera firme y decisiva; a un costado del joven, le acompañaba otro hombre unos centímetros más alto con cabello corto recogido con una pequeña coleta

—Basta ya— ordenó firmemente el joven de cabello trenzado

Tanto Kyokotsu como Suikotsu dirigieron su mirada hacia su líder, Suikotsu aceptó de mala gana soltando un leve refunfuño y volvió a sentarse reposando su espalda en un grueso árbol

Kyokotsu volvió a acercarse de manera desafiante a Suikotsu mostrando sus colmillos —Tienes suerte de que nuestro hermano Bankotsu nos detuviera, la próxima vez que me molestes te arrancaré la cabeza de un mordisco—

—Kyokotsu, he dicho que basta— le interrumpió Bankotsu de manera más firme, el ogro optó por controlarse, gruñó en desacuerdo, levantó del piso su alimento y se sentó a devorarlo con furia.

Bankotsu dio media vuelta y camino hacia uno de los árboles para reposar su espalda; Jakotsu se quedó de pie en su lugar observando a sus dos compañeros amonestados tratando de distraer su enojo, cada uno a su manera, y sonrió de manera sádica, caminó hasta un lado de Suikotsu y se sentó de manera tranquila.

—Yo pagaría por ver como rebanas con tus garras al torpe de Kyokotsu— comentó burlón, apoyando su mano derecha en el hombro de su hermano, Suikotsu permaneció callado dedicándole una mirada seria y fugaz.

—Cualquiera que se atreva a traicionarnos, tendrá que responder ante mí— comentó Bankotsu mientras cerraba los ojos para descansar un poco.

Jakotsu bufó con desgana y apoyó su espalda en el mismo árbol que Suikotsu —Que viaje tan más aburrido— se quejó rascando suavemente su mejilla.

—Mañana llegaremos al palacio que nos han encargado saquear— Le reconfortó Suikotsu sin mucho ánimo.

—Espero al menos haya algo que pueda interesarme— volvió a objetar Jakotsu

Terminó de arrancar el último pedazo de carne cruda de la columna vertebral del que, alguna vez, fue un temible youkai, que sucumbió cual vil cordero indefenso ante las garras y filosos dientes del enorme ogro; Miró fugazmente a sus compañeros todos descansaban en silencio, decidió hacer lo mismo cerrando los ojos sin realizar ningún otro movimiento.

Por la mañana retomarían su viaje, llegarían a aquel lujoso palacio a cumplir su misión, y el podría devorar a cuantos humanos quisiera…

El sol no había terminado de nacer en el horizonte cuando los siete guerreros se encontraban de pie frente a una enorme muralla que resguardaba el palacio. Todo era silencioso, quizá demasiado, como hizo hincapié el más inteligente de todos, Renkotsu, pero Bankotsu pecando de confiado, como siempre, decidió acercarse un poco más siendo secundado por el resto de sus aliados, Kyokotsu haciendo gala de su supuesta gran fuerza, se ofreció a derribar aquella muralla de un golpe, por lo que se acercó más que sus compañeros, fue entonces que todo sucedió…

Una lluvia de flechas cayó del cielo hiriendo de gravedad a los siete, a mínimo uno se le fue la vida en aquella torrencial tormenta de puntiagudo metal…

_Necesitaron gruesas cadenas para someterlo, las flechas a penas y habían conseguido perforar su gruesa piel no humana, el enorme ogro se rehusaba a obedecer las órdenes bruscas que le imponían los soldados que jaloneaban violentamente, hasta que por fin consiguieron derribarlo boca abajo._

_El furioso ogro alzó su mirada hacia donde se encontraban atados de pies y manos el resto de sus hermanos, le pareció ver que Mukotsu ya ni siquiera respiraba, Bankotsu miraba con furia lo que estaban a punto de hacerle…_

_…sólo sintió una filosa cuchilla en su cuello, después todo fue negro…_

— ¡Kuso! ¡Qué asco! — se quejó el verdugo al ver brotar la viscosa sangre púrpura del cuerpo degollado

— ¡Son unos malditos! ¡Yo mismo me encargaré de matarlos a todos ustedes! — Gritó Bankotsu ardiendo en cólera — ¡Los haré mierda a todos! ¡Por el demonio que me observa se los juro! —

El monje que acompañaba la ejecución, ignoró los insultos y maldiciones que lanzaba el líder de los guerreros, desplegó uno de los siete pergaminos que llevaba consigo y se dispuso a leerlo en voz alta.

—Por haber devorado a más de mil hombres, en carne viva y sin piedad alguna, Kyokotsu fue encontrado culpable de cometer el pecado de la gula mientras estuvo con vida, esperemos que ahora encuentre la paz o reciba el castigo que merece en el infierno…

Bankotsu y sus compañeros miraban con odio a aquel monje, pensando en más de mil maneras de descuartizarlo a él y a todos los soldados que se encontraban ahí…

La obsesión por el poder terminó por devorar a la gula.

* * *

><p>siento la tardanza ^^ la escuela me ha dejado sin nada de tiempo pero aquí tienen el primer capítulo de los siete que serán, espero y les guste nos vemos :3<p>


	3. Niebla venenosa

**Lujuria...**

Observaba de manera vaga el fuego de la fogata que se encontraba frente a él, se había sentado lejos de sus compañeros pues, como cada noche, se disponía a preparar el más poderoso de los venenos para eliminar a todo aquel que le estorbase, una sonrisa satírica se dibujo en su rostro. Siempre era divertido recordar como todo aquel que se atrevió a meterse en su camino, a degradarlo, a llamarlo _engendro, _se perdía en su propia desesperación cuando el humo mortífero le rodeaba y le asfixiaba, quitándole la vida lenta y dolorosamente.

El último de los saqueos a una lujosa mansión fue efímero. El terrateniente, dueño de tan ostentosa casa, era padre de tres hermosas jóvenes, todas vírgenes, todas una deliciosa presa.

Un deseo impasible por poseer y ser amado, sintiéndose merecedor de aquellas bellas jóvenes, así era el egocéntrico Mukotsu. Al menos una debía de amarlo…

Ninguna lo hizo, todas temblaron de miedo y le despreciaron, le llamaron _hombre horrible_ y esto le llenó de rabia el alma…a todas las quebrantó y después, simplemente, las mató

_Si no han de amarme a mí, el majestuoso Mukotsu, no tienen derecho a amar a nadie…_

—Yo no sé que le vez a las mujeres, son tan aburridas— bufó Jakotsu sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

—Son hermosas y brindan amor, el amor que _yo _merezco— se defendió Mukotsu

—Eso es tan estúpido…— arremetió el joven de marcas purpuras en su rostro

—Contigo no puede hablarse de esto, hermano, simplemente no se puede— suspiró resignado el hombre de baja estatura.

Jakotsu suspiró con pesadez y observó hacia el cielo estrellado —¿Crees que haya algo interesante en el palacio que atacaremos mañana?— preguntó ensimismado.

—Sin duda— contestó Mukotsu casi de inmediato —Mujeres, joyas, especias…— comenzó a enlistar despreocupadamente

—Como si algo de eso me importara…

—Bueno, tal vez podrías quedarte con algunas prendas finas, supongo que eso sí te gusta.

Jakotsu volvió a exhalar otro suspiro —Sólo espero que ese señor feudal tenga buen gusto, la última vez las telas eran finas, pero de unos colores espantosos.

El silencio se hizo presente por unos segundos, Mukotsu quedó concentrado en aplastar unas hierbas venenosas en un mortero de piedra, cuando empezó a desprender un humo denso y oscuro, se cubrió el rostro con el trozo de tela que le servía como cubre bocas y continuó con su labor.

—Esa cosa apesta— se quejó Jakotsu cubriendo su nariz para no respirar el fuerte olor que desprendía el mortero donde Mukotsu preparaba el veneno, apesar de que se encontraban alejados, el olor era intenso

Mukotsu sonrió burlonamente —,Mejor procura no respirar profundo, hermano, esta _cosa_ podría matarte.

Jakotsu le miró molesto, no le había divertido para nada la burla.

—Aléjate unos cuantos pasos más de Mukotsu, Jakotsu, lo último que quiero es que te haga daño esa poción— le ordenó Bankotsu.

Jakotsu obedeció, se puso de pie y se acercó a paso lento hacia su líder, dirigieron su mirada hacia Suikotsu y Kyokotsu que, al parecer, estaban comenzando a pelear.

—Detesto que peleen por tonterías— se quejó Bankotsu con molestia —. Anda Jakotsu, vamos— le dijo comenzando a caminar hacia sus dos hermanos que discutían, Jakotsu obedeció caminando a su costado derecho, dibujando una sonrisa divertida en sus labios. Gustaba de ver a Bankotsu regañando a sus compañeros.

Mukotsu observó alejados a sus hermanos, Ginkotsu y Renkotsu, hablando de cosas vagas que no parecían ser de su interés, por unos instantes le pareció ver en el rostro de Renkotsu una furia enorme, aunque inmediatamente se tranquilizó, cuando Ginkotsu le contestó algo que no alcanzó a escuchar, suspiró fastidiado, decidió continuar con la preparación de sus venenos; si lo que su hermano Bankotsu les contó era cierto, mañana sería el mejor y el más grande ataque en el que hayan participado, y el estaba ansioso por encontrar a una bella mujer a la cual hacer su esposa…

Era plena madrugada y los siete guerreros se encontraban a los pies de la gran muralla que los separaba de su destino, el silencio hacía que los oídos zumbaran en desesperación por escuchar, aunque fuera, un pequeño murmullo. El hombre de más baja estatura de los siete guerreros, Mukotsu, se encontraba un poco más alejado de sus compañeros, cargando la pesada caja de manera donde guardaba sus pociones tóxicas, observó que Bankotsu dio un paso hacia enfrente siendo seguido por sus camaradas, él decidió hacer lo mismo, siempre guardando sus distancias, mientras el fornido Kyokotsu intentaba derribar la enorme puerta que daba acceso al otro lado de la muralla.

_Fue entonces que vio caer desde arriba de la muralla una lluvia torrencial de filosas flechas, todas en dirección a sus hermanos, el intentó correr para alejarse pero el peso de la caja de madera en sus brazos le entorpeció el paso haciéndolo caer sobre la caja rompiendo un par de frascos que contenían un fuerte veneno, sus pulmones se habían vuelto invulnerables hacia tan tóxico brebaje, su piel no. Quiso gritar de dolor al sentir su rostro quemarse, pero entonces una docena de flechas le atravesaron la espalda acallando, para siempre, tan calcinador dolor…_

Los soldados tuvieron que aguantar la respiración para levantar su cuerpo inmóvil del suelo, con ayuda del monje que los acompañaba, lograron purificar el cuerpo para que no siguiera despidiendo aquella mortífera peste. Levantaron el cuerpo y la caja llena de frascos maltratados, mientras acarreaban cual ganado al resto de los hermanos que continuaban con vida.

Una vez que decapitaron al de mayor tamaño, Kyokotsu, los soldados dirigieron sus miradas llenas de sadismo hacia los furiosos hermanos. Desean enfurecerlos más. Se acercaron y tomaron el cuerpo sin vida de Mukotsu como si se tratase de un saco de arroz, Bankotsu volvió a gritar maldiciones al por mayor que fueron simplemente ignoradas. Arrojaron, sin el más mínimo cuidado, el cadáver al suelo, bajo los pies del verdugo que miraba asqueado el rostro mal formado de aquél hombre desgraciado, tomó su cuchilla con ambas manos y, sin más esfuerzo, degolló el cuerpo de Mukotsu.

El monje, sin prestar atención a los cinco hermanos restantes, tomó el segundo de los pergaminos que llevaba bajo en el brazo y lo desenrolló con cuidado.

—Por haber envenenado a ejércitos enteros y, más importante aún, deshonrar a jóvenes inocentes, con el único fin de saciar un deseo impuro, para después matarlas sin remordimiento alguno, el hombre Mukotsu fue encontrado culpable de cometer delitos en el nombre de la lujuria mientras estuvo con vida, sin duda alguna, ahora mismo se encuentra pagando su condena en el infierno— recitó aquel monje de manera firme, mientras sacaba un pergamino de entre sus ropas, lo colocó sobre la caja de madera de Mukotsu y purificó con fuego sagrado tan tóxicos líquidos.

Bankotsu gruñó con furia, mientras que Jakotsu miraba ensimismado como habían cortado la cabeza de su hermano, sonrió sádicamente al imaginarse la mejor manera de vengarse de todos aquellos bastardos, en especial, deseaba ver la sangre derramarse de aquel monje hipócrita…

_La lujuria es castigada en el infierno siendo asfixiado en fuego y azufre…nada que el rey de los venenos no pudiese manejar._


End file.
